


Epiphany

by ptyx



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, PWP, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape finds out something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebonyserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ebonyserpent).



> Betaed by Deirdre Riordan.

**Epiphany**

Severus Snape was tired of hiding. Dumbledore had sent him, along with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, to an unplottable house, under the Fidelius Charm. The war was raging on. To top things off, Potter and Lupin were_ in love_ with each other, and couldn't keep their hands off each another. In the first days, a shocked Snape had called Lupin a paedophile and Harry a catamite. Potter and Lupin had gone for many days without talking to him, but there were missions to be carried out, and they were isolated from everyone else - a word here, a word there and soon they were on speaking terms again. No one had apologised, but Snape didn't criticise them any more.

As time went by, they learned to get along peacefully - Potter and Lupin always together, and Snape alone, always sullen.

It was an afternoon like all the others. They were in the sitting room of the terraced house that contained only two bedrooms, a sitting room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Potter and Lupin were snogging on the sofa while Snape read the Daily Prophet in his favourite armchair.

Suddenly, Snape noticed he was staring at Potter and Lupin's snogging session, and worse: Potter and Lupin had caught him staring at them.

Snape felt his face hot with embarrassment and raised his newspaper to hide it.

He left for his bedroom.

This scene repeated itself the next day. This time, Snape was aware that he was staring. His eyes were attracted by the couple, their caresses, their sensual movements. Once again, he was caught. Hiding behind a biography of Salazar Slytherin written by a seventeen century wizard, Snape wondered what his problem was. That void inside him, that ache, what was that? Envy? Jealousy? If he was jealous, of whom was he jealous? Of Lupin? Ludicrous. He despised Remus Lupin. He considered him a weak, spineless man, incapable of defending his ideas. Jealous of Harry Potter, the Golden Boy? Of course not! He had never let himself be charmed by...

Snape shook his head, discontented with himself. _Liar._ The truth was that he had learnt to respect Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Both were powerful wizards, and good soldiers. Potter shouldered the burden of being a hero, and no one could say he was resting on his laurels.

Snape stood up and, with heavy steps, went to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, he was in his bed, still trying to understand his own reactions, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said, without standing up.

Lupin and Potter entered and sat on his bed. Astonished, Snape sat up. Lupin and Potter embraced him at the same time.

"What..."

"Hush. Easy," said Potter, brushing Snape's hair from his face.

Snape snapped his head around, trying to get rid of Potter's hand. But Lupin embraced him from behind. Abruptly, Snape tried to stand up, but Potter used a dirty trick: he cupped Snape's cock through his robe.

"Pot...ter..." Snape gasped, losing his breath.

"Easy, Severus," said Lupin. "We just want to make you feel good. Lie down here, please."

"What's this, a sexual assault?" asked Snape, mutinous. But Harry's hand, rubbing him through the fabric, made his last words come out in a moan.

Lupin and Potter took his clothes off, and he didn't even protest any more. Soon, he was lost in a jumble of legs, lips, tongues, teeth. Ah. It had been a long, long time. And it felt so good. It was true that Potter was too young, but... he was eighteen, not his student anymore and... he was already with Lupin, wasn't he?

Then Lupin stared deep inside his eyes.

"Severus, do you want us to stop?"

"What? What kind of idiot question is this now? First you assault me and then you ask?"

"We don't want to do anything against your will. You need to say if you want us to stop or not," Lupin insisted.

Snape let out an irritated sigh, and didn't say a word.

Harry rested his hand on Snape's chest, slightly brushing one of his nipples.

"Do you want us to stop?" asked the infuriating boy.

"No," Snape answered through clenched teeth.

And the torture started again, much to his relief. A few minutes later, Snape wasn't just a passive victim any more: he feverishly explored Potter's mouth, greedily squeezed Lupin's buttocks...

Ah, it felt so good, and he would show them that he knew how to play their game. He would tame the beast, he thought, nibbling Lupin's earlobe. He would show Potter who was the master, he gloated to himself, sinking his teeth in Potter's neck.

It felt so wonderful to hear Lupin moan when he pinched his nipples, blew over them, licked them all around... Now Lupin had lost that calm, superior look that always had annoyed Snape.

It felt so exhilarating to take Harry's cock firmly in his hand, squeeze it, rub his thumb over the most sensitive vein and see the expression of pure rapture on James Potter's son's face... What a sweet revenge over the man who had tormented Snape's youth!

Nonetheless... Lupin's warm kiss, Potter's eager embrace... the desire to surrender to his feelings... this had nothing to do with power or revenge.

In the end, with Potter's mouth swallowing his cock to the root, with Lupin's tongue burying deep in his entrance in search of his hidden point of pleasure, Snape came with a smile on his lips.

"Harry... Remus..."

The truth was so simple and crystal clear that he wanted to laugh of everything. Above all, he wanted to laugh at himself. All that time he had desired not the werewolf, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but just Harry and Remus. And, finally, there was a chance that he could be just Severus.

 

The End


End file.
